He's Mine!
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Cowok cemburu itu biasa, tapi bagaimana kalau cewek pemalu dan lembut seperti Hinata juga bisa cemburu? / ""Dia milikku! NARUTO-KUN MILIKKU!" / A Short fic NaruHina /


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**HE IS MINE!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, and very short fic. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tampak berguling-guling gelisah di tempat tidurnya, dan saat ia mendengar jam alarm yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring, ia segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari terbaik karena Naruto, orang yang diam-diam ia sukai, akan mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan ke Konoha Land sebagai imbalan karena Hinata telah membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Yah, meskipun _mungkin_ bagi Naruto ini hanya acara jalan-jalan biasa, tapi bagi Hinata ini adalah hari yang luar biasa karena akhirnya ia bisa berjalan berdua saja dengan Naruto. Tidak mau mengulur waktu terlalu lama, ia bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi menuju Konoha Land.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat sesampainya ia di gerbang Konoha Land. Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Setelah ia merasa cukup, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki Konoha Land. Sepasang mata lavendernya melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari sosok Naruto di tengah-tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang.

_' Ah…Itu dia …'_ pikir Hinata saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk salah satu bangku taman. Hinata kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya mulai memanas. Hinata menggeleng-geleng, '_Tenanglah Hinata… Kau tidak boleh menghancurkan acara hari ini karena tindakan bodohmu!_'

Dengan perlahan Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Naruto dan kemudian ia duduk di samping Naruto. "Hai… Na-Naruto-kun… Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Langit, burung ... Dan beberapa pesawat yang terbang di langit" jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahi, Naruto pun tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda kok, Hinata. Oh ya apa kau mau es krim? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Ehh… Tidak perlu repot-repot Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tiba-tiba ingin es krim kok. Tunggu di sini ya!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah penjual es krim yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah membawa dua es krim di tangannya. Namun senyuman Hinata langsung menghilang ketika melihat ada sekelompok perempuan yang mengedipkan mata dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

_'Apa? __Tidak! __Naruto-kun milikku..'_pikir Hinata yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan emosinya saat melihat gadis itu mulai menggoda Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto malah menyengir dan balas mengedipkan mata pada gadis itu, membuat emosi Hinata semakin mencapai titik puncaknya.

_'Naruto-kun milikku…'__  
><em>  
>Gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang masih menghiasai wajahnya.<p>

_'Naruto-kun ... ADALAH MILIKKU!'_

Tanpa basa basi, Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto, sementara gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mulai bergelayut di lengan Naruto."Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang sudah berada di samping Naruto.

Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Hinata menyela, "Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu menatap sinis ke arah Hinata.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, gadis kampungan! Ayo kita pergi saja, sayang." ujar gadis itu sambil menarik lengan kanan Naruto untuk menjauhi Hinata, namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Hinata menahan lengan kiri Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Gadis kampungan!" teriak gadis itu, Hinata tidak bergeming dan tetap menahan lengan Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Ti… Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" balas Hinata tidak mau kalah. Hingga terjadilah aksi tarik-tarikan dengan Naruto sebagai korbannya, membuat Naruto kelimpungan dengan tingkah dua gadis ini.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah…" kata Naruto dengan gugup, namun kedua gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali gadis kampungan! Memangnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan cowok ini hah!"

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu sebelum menjawab, "Dia milikku! NARUTO-KUN MILIKKU!" teriak Hinata tanpa sadar sambil menarik Naruto sekuat tenaga sampai genggaman gadis itu terlepas dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh, otomatis es krim di tangan Naruto juga ikut terjatuh tepat di baju gadis itu.

"AHHH! BAJUKU! BAJU BARUKU! SIALAN! AWAS SAJA KAU NANTI CEWEK KAMPUNGAN!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sementara mata Naruto melebar karena shock. Ia tidak pernah menyangka gadis pemalu dan kalem seperti Hinata bisa berteriak bahkan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kata-kata Hinata yang…

"Hi… Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Gila! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan! Terlebih lagi teriakannya yang menyatakan Naruto adalah miliknya. _Oh gosh!_ Kemana sifat Hyuuga yang ada dalam dirinya? Gila! Benar-benar gila!

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa malunya akhirnya malah mendorong Naruto sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Go… Gomen… Maafkan aku Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera berbalik dan bersiap untuk kabur, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, Naruto segera menahan lengannya.

Hinata meronta-ronta, namun tentu saja kekuatan Naruto lebih kuat. Ia membalik tubuh Hinata dan menatap langsung ke sepasang mata milik Hinata, "Ne… Katakan Hinata, kau menyukaiku?"

Hinata akhirnya pasrah dan menjawab pelan, "I… Iya… Aku… selalu menyukai Naruto-kun… dari dulu… Maaf… hiks… hiks…"

Naruto tersenyum dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening Hinata, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata… Sudah… Jangan menangis lagi ya…"

Seketika ada kelegaan yang sarat saat Hinata mendengar jawaban tulus dari Naruto. Perlahan tangisannya mereda dan ia mulai menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menunduk dan berbisik di telinga gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata…"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai sifatmu yang posesif itu…"

Kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan mendengar kalimat itu…

.

.

.

END

A/N: Fic iseng saat tiba-tiba terpikir, gimana ya kalau cewek kayak Hinata jadi posesif? Hehehe… ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
